I might fall in Love
by Weskette
Summary: Yuffie thinks about her mothers last words as she prays at her mothers shrine. Yuffentine. Oneshot. Rewritten from original!


_Rewritten!_

**I might fall in love...  
**Yuffie's P.O.V

I've remembered my mama's last words to me ever since she spoke them to me. I remember her on her death bed, her silky hair had dulled, her bright face had lost it's glow. But she still looked beautiful to me.

Her last words... I held them close and etched them to my heart.

_Mother lay nearly breathless on the bed before me. I was crying into the fabric of her blanket. "Why, mama? Why do you have to go?" I bawled._

_"Yuffie, sweet, I must. There is nothing anyone can do." She stroked my short hair gently as she. "You must carry on here, love. But... before I go, I must tell you this..."She took a breath_

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard my name called. "Yuffie! Where are you?" It was Tifa's voice. She could wait. I still had to finish what I was doing. I closed my eyes and repositioned my knees in front of the shrine. In my hand was my letter. I'd send it soon.

A tear of joy fell from my eye.

_My mother "...Know that I will always love you. And that I will not be the only one." She smiled down at me and weakly pulled me up next to her. "As you grow, Men will fall for you. You may not fall for them. But they will for you."_

"Yuffie!" Tifa's voice called to me again. Still I ignored it. I had to finish before leaving again. I hadn't been to Wutai in months. Besides, it was mothers birthday, a great day of celebration in Wutai.

_"But one day... One day _you_ will fall in love with a man." She rested her eyes for a moment. "You will fall hard over him. But don't worry, sweet. Just tell me through a letter burning, and I'll come kick his but." At this point I giggled. I climbed down off of mama's bed. She smiled gently at me and rested her head back on her pillow. A moment later her eyes closed. She never opened them again. I cried for weeks after that._

I shifted my knees again. I stared for a moment at the wavering tip of the candle before me. It was placed in front of Mama's picture. It's flame seemed to flutter and show off Mama's purity.

I read over the letter in my hand, looking for any flaws. In a moment I would send it beyond so that Mama could read it.

_Mama,_  
_I may have found him, at last._  
_You know, the man I have fallen for._  
_He is kind, quiet and serene._  
_I hope you approve of him._  
_I'm not sure if he likes me as I do him._  
_But I will always hope,_  
_my heart is filled with love for him._  
_Was this what it felt like when you and Dad met?_  
_Please keep watch over me._

_~Love you forever, your daughter, Yuffie_

I placed the letter above the candles fire. The paper browned slightly and the caught on fire. It slowly burned up the page. I watched as the paper browned... then blackened... and then turned into the dark black dust that was called ash. My fingers were slightly singed from the fire licking at them.

I leaned forward on my knees again, not minding my synged fingers. Bowing my head to pray and closing my eyes, I smiled. I knew she would get my letter soon. I held the image of her face in my head.

"Yuffie?" A baritone voice sounded behind me. "Are you ready to-" His voice cut off when he saw what I was doing.

"Not quite yet, Vinnie." I told him. I didn't open my eyes, but then I heard him walk over and sit on his knees next to me, cloak swishing behind him. I opened them in curiosity. "Vinnie?" He didn't respond, but lit an incense stick and waved it in the form of Levithon that welcomed a peaceful rest.

"Thanks, Vinnie!"

"She wouldn't mind would she?" Vincent asked, hoping he hadn't offended me or my mother.

"Mind? She loves visitors! I'm sure she's thankful!" I assured him. I liked how close he was sitting, so I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He swallowed and a very small blush rose to his cheeks. I gasped when he hugged me and kissed me_ on the lips._ It was only for a moment, but I could feel the kiss on my lips long after.

My mind raced with thoughts. He shared my feelings? Vinnie liked me the way I liked him? My lips tingled where he had kissed them. I was extremely surprised that my hopes of him weren't false. I closed my eyes briefly for a moment, savoring the feeling of his lips on mine, believing the unbelievable that he liked me, too!

We sat in silence for a few minutes, not looking at each other. I guess we were both embarressed by our actions.

Vincent stood. "Are you ready?" He asked softly.

"Not quite yet, Vinnie! And watch it, 'cuz Mama said she'd help me out if any guy gave me trouble, so you had better be careful!" I joked up at him, a smile on my face. His smile was soft and quick as it appeared on his lips the moment before he left the room.

"Well, Mama..." I whispered, "How does he look? He may seem harsh, but he's..." I exhaled, "He's indescribable."

I sent one final prayer up before standing. "Bye Mama! I'll come back as soon as possible, I promise." I ran out of the room and yelled "Wait up, Vinnie!" I chased after him, my heart filled to the brim with hope when I saw he was standing outside the door of the room, waiting for me.

His hand slipped into mine as we walked away.

* * *

_This was really just a random idea, as most my stories come. I got it from a picture that had been photoshopped so Yuffie and Vincent were back to back. Vincent was faded out a little and there were faint words, barely legible that read "I'll fall in love" above Yuffie's arm._

_R&R_


End file.
